


Paper

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Semuanya berawal ketika Jongin mendengar gonggongan anjing dari kamar apartemen di seberangnya.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Paper

**Title**

Paper

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

Hoochoo, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

**Warning**

(sepertinya) banyak typo bertebaran

**Summary**

Semuanya berawal ketika Jongin mendengar gonggongan anjing dari kamar apartemen di seberangnya.

**Author’s Note**

Okay. Soooo, ini bergenre fluff tapi tidak fluff sama sekali huhu. Maaf sekali kalau ini jauh, jauh sekali dari ekspektasi kalian. Jadwal hectic jadi aku nulisnya buru-buru. Sebenarnya nggak pede banget dengan cerita ini. Tapi bisa sambil coba sambil dengerin lagunya HiVi! - Mata ke Hati (Accoustic ver.) selama baca, soalnya aku nulisnya sambil dengerin itu sih. Siapa tau lebih kena feel-nya. Once again, maaf ya kalau tulisan ini berantakan dan nggak ada feel sama sekali TT

**Kode Prompt**

BL044 - It starts with a dog. Jongin tidak sengaja melihat anjing yang duduk di jendela seberang apartemennya. Kesepian dan dalam situasi merindukan anjingnya di rumah, ia akhirnya menempelkan kertas berisi tulisan pada jendela apartemennya.

"Your dog is cute. Boleh aku tahu namanya?"

(Not long after that, Jongin finds that the dog's owner is much more cuter)

#KFFdiRumahAja

Quarantine suck!

Jongin menghela napas sebelum melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya menelisik tiap sudut langit-langit kamar, mengikuti alur memanjang lis plafon yang membingkai bagian atas apartemen studio ini. Entahlah. Semenjak aturan karantina mandiri resmi dijalankan, mengamati langit-langit kamar menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi sang pemuda. Bukan karena mengasyikan, tapi sekadar pengalih perhatian karena perasaan bosan mulai menggerogoti.

Tadi pagi, Jongin sengaja bangun lebih lambat dari biasa. Berharap ketika dia membuka mata, pandemi penyakit menular itu akan berhenti dan dia bisa melakukan aktivitas normalnya. Jujur saja, dia sangat merindukan anak-anak kecil yang nakal, suka mengakui diri sebagai calon istri Jongin, atau kadang sengaja melakukan kesalahan supaya diperhatikan tapi begitu menggemaskan di kelas tari baletnya.

Setelah lelah mengelilingi langit-langit kamar sebanyak lima kali, Jongin berdiri dan menarik gorden biru bermotif garis vertikal putih. Begitu gorden terbuka, pemandangan kota Seoul langsung tersaji di depan mata. Biasanya, hiruk-pikuk kendaraan melintasi jalan raya nampak seperti mainan anak-anak yang mengantri memasuki gerbang jalan bebas hambatan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, mengantri menyebrangi jalanan dalam rombongan-rombongan besar. Seringkali turis-turis berhenti di sudut jalan untuk mengamati peta kota. Seoul terasa hidup sekali saat itu. Berbeda dengan sekarang, ketika banyak orang memilih beraktivitas dari rumah daripada harus keluar.

Uap akibat helaan napas berat memburamkan kaca. Jongin berdecak. “I hate this situation.”

Setengah merengut, si pemuda melihat jam di samping satu lagi jendela yang letaknya persis bersebelahan dengan kabinet dapur. Jam dua belas siang kurang tiga menit. Akhirnya, dengan erangan tertahan, dia meraih tali penarik vertical blinds sehingga cahaya menyinari sudut di sekitar area dapur dan membuka jendela geser tersebut. Jongin beralih menatap jendela kamar apartemen di seberang. Setengah tertutupi oleh gorden abu-abu yang nampak dipasang asal-asalan.

Kemarin siang, dia melihat orang-orang dari perusahaan jasa angkutan barang sibuk memasukkan banyak barang melalui jendela tersebut. Di Seoul, karena seringkali dinilai tidak praktis jika membawa barang melalui lobi apartemen, biasanya perusaahan jasa itu akan menggunakan tangga otomatis yang bisa digunakan untuk mencapai kamar yang letaknya cukup tinggi. Sepanjang hari, Jongin duduk di meja makan, persis di sebelah jendela, sambil mengamati kesibukan mereka.

Saat sedang asyik mengingat-ingat apakah dia melihat pemilik baru kamar di seberang, perutnya berbunyi. “Oh, astaga! Aku belum makan!” seru Jongin. Tidak lupa dia menepuk kening sambil bergegas membuka kabinet atas. Tidak lama, dia sudah membawa nampan berisi sereal dalam mangkuk, sekotak susu cokelat, dua lembar terakhir roti tawar, selai cokelat, dan segelas air putih ke meja makan.

Sereal diracik. Roti tawar diolesi selai. Air putih tersisa seperempat gelas. Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku piyama. Layar menampilkan bagian beranda Instagram. Dengan sabar menggulir laman tersebut, melihat satu per satu foto teman-temannya yang muncul. Ada Sehun, teman karibnya yang batal membuka usaha dog grooming, Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai personal trainer di gym terkenal dan sekarang membuka channel Youtube, atau Baekhyun si penyanyi sukses akan comeback dalam waktu dekat. Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa berkumpul dan merayakan comeback Baekhyun seperti biasa.

Guk. Guk.

Sedang asyik mengetik komentar untuk foto Baekhyun, Jongin menoleh karena suara gonggongan anjing terdengar dari kamar seberang.

Guk.

Benar saja. Anjing toy poodle berbulu abu-abu sedang duduk di jendela dengan lidah terjulur dan ekor bergoyang-goyang. Seolah mengajak Jongin untuk datang menjemputnya dan bermain bersama. Dia menggonggong lagi dan lagi. Benar-benar menarik perhatian Jongin.

“Kau mirip sekali dengan Monggu,” gumam Jongin. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambai. Lalu anjing itu melompat masuk dan berlari menaiki tangga apartemen berjenis loft itu. Mata sang pemuda tidak lepas mengikuti pergerakan si anjing sampai akhirnya dia tersadar kalau sisi kanan gorden abu-abu di seberang terlepas.

Masih menatap ke seberang, pandangan Jongin menerawang. “Monggu apa kabar ya? Apa aku pindah saja ke apartemen seberang supaya bisa membawa Monggu? Tapi biaya apartemen itu hampir dua kali lipat apartemen ini. Sayang sekali kalau setengah uang gajiku habis untuk membayar apartemen.”

Jongin merengut. “Padahal aku ingin membawa Monggu.” Dia menghembuskan napas lagi. Kemudian berkedip dan kembali menyadari kalau gorden di seberang sudah kembali seperti semula. Jendelanya juga sudah tertutup rapat.

Sedihnya.

“Aku masih ingin melihat anjing itu.” Jongin memakan sereal yang besarnya sudah dua kali lipat karena menyerap susu. Tepat di suapan terakhir, masih dengan makanan di mulut, senyuman terbit. Setelah semua sereal tertelan, dia mengusap kepalanya sendiri sambil bergumam, “Anak pintar.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo menggendong sang anjing sambil menaiki tangga. “Kau nakal sekali, Hoochoo! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?” Dari balik kacamata, dia menyipit tajam ketika menatap Hoochoo . Seolah mengerti sedang dimarahi, Hoochoo langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring dengan ekor terkulai.

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. Dia mendengus, dan masih menatap Hoochoo, berkata, “Jangan coba-coba merayuku, ya! Pokoknya aku masih marah padamu!”

Kyungsoo turun lagi. Kamar apartemennya masih berantakan. Kardus-kardus ditumpuk sembarangan pada satu sisi, sedang di sisi lain berisi beberapa perlengkapan yang dibawa dari apartemen lama. Dua kardus dibiarkan terbuka setelah Kyungsoo mencari gorden yang sekarang terpasang asal, sprei, sarung bantal, selimut, juga tempat tidur, tempat makan, dan tempat Hoochoo membuang kotoran.

Tadi pagi dia sedang sibuk mengatur posisi lemari pakaian dan menata isinya ketika mendengar gonggongan Hoochoo. Dia pikir anjing betina itu hanya menggonggong biasa. Tapi setelah itu dia mendengar suara ekor yang beradu dengan kardus yang tersusun di bawah jendela. Kyungsoo segera berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas loft dan melotot ketika Hoochoo duduk di pinggir jendela yang terbuka.

“Hoochoo!”

Ketika dipanggil, bukannya menoleh, Hoochoo malah menggonggong lagi. Kyungsoo melihat dari jendela atas, ada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua sedang memandang anjingnya sambil tersenyum.

“Memang anjing betina senang mencari perhatian pejantan!” Kyungsoo memutar mata. “Hoochoo, kemari kau!”

Setelah memarahi Hoochoo, Kyungsoo turun untuk memperbaiki gorden yang berhasil dilepas anjingnya. Pemandangan yang dia temukan justru menggelikan. Pemuda yang dia lihat tadi sedang melamun dengan pandangan tertuju pada jendela apartemennya yang terbuka dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak.

“Dia bicara sendiri ya?” Kyungsoo terkekeh. Masih dengan senyum tertahan di bibir, Kyungsoo menutup rapat jendela.

Guk.

Hoochoo turun lagi dari lantai atas dan sudah bersiap melompat ke atas kardus kalau Kyungsoo tidak melarang dan menggendongnya ke atas.

Sekarang Kyungsoo membongkar salah satu kotak di bawah jendela dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kait gorden. Dia membuka gorden yang semalam dia cantolkan pada rel gorden. Menoleh ke atas untuk memastikan keberadaan Hoochoo sebelum membuka lagi jendela geser. Saat itulah, matanya menangkap kertas A4 ditempel pada bagian dalam jendela seberang. Tulisan ‘Your dog’s cute. Boleh aku tahu namanya?’ ditulis dalam huruf kapital dengan spidol hitam.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. “Jadi kau penasaran ya?” Dia berbalik, mencari-cari keberadaan kotak berisi alat tulisnya. Setelah mendapatkan kertas dan pulpen hitam, dia berucap, “Baiklah.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin berbaring di tempat tidur. Kembali memegang ponsel dan membuka media sosial. Sedang berbalas pesan dengan teman-temannya. Tapi sedari tadi, dia terus melirik jendela yang berhadapan dengan apartemen seberang.

“Apa dia sudah membaca pesanku?” Jongin merengut. Lalu duduk, melempar ponselnya asal, dan mengacak rambut. “Kenapa juga aku jadi penasaran?”

Pada akhirnya, dia mengintip dari balik dinding.

‘Hoochoo. Dia betina, jadi maafkan kalau dia jadi sedikit lebih genit pada pejantan sepertimu.’

Jongin terbelalak, lalu tersenyum, dan berakhir tertawa lebar.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo duduk di anak tangga terakhir sambil memilah-milah barang. Sesekali menatap jendela seberang. Sesekali memarahi Hoochoo yang sibuk menggigit ujung gorden dan menarik-nariknya.

“Hoochoo! Nanti robek! Hei!” Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan menggendong Hoochoo. Masih berusaha melepaskan gigitan anjing itu pada gorden. “Kau nakal sekali hari ini. Pokoknya aku tidak mau berikan snack kesukaanmu.”

Setelah itu dia berbalik dan menemukan tetangga seberang memegang kertas A4 dengan kertas lain menempel di jendela.

‘Aku Jongin. Kalau Hoochoo ingin tahu namaku.’

‘Omong-omong, kau lucu juga kalau sedang marah begitu.’

Kalau kalian letakkan wajan berisi telur mentah di atas pipi Kyungsoo, bisa saja telurnya matang seketika.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin melihat tetangga seberangnya menurunkan Hoochoo dan langsung kabur menjauhi jendela. Pipi pemuda itu berubah warna seperti warna langit ketika mentari tenggelam. Jongin terkekeh. Dia meraih kertas dari tumpukan kertas yang dia pindahkan ke atas meja, menuliskan kalimat lain menggunakan spidol. Ketika berdiri, sang tetangga yang hanya memunculkan sebelah tangan dari balik gorden sudah memegang selembar kertas.

‘Aku Kyungsoo.’

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik gorden. Jongin memegang selembar kertas sambil tersenyum lebar.

‘Aku pelatih balet. Sekarang sedang libur bekerja. Kau bagaimana?’

Kyungsoo langsung menuliskan pesan balasan sambil mengulum senyum.

‘Aku chef. Tapi sedang menjalani karantina karena kemarin pindah kemari.’

Setelah Kyungsoo menunjukkan kertas miliknya, Jongin mengernyit. Pemuda itu meraih kertas lain dan menulis dengan cepat.

‘Kenapa kau harus pindah?’

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin makin mengernyitkan kening ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tidak lama, pemuda itu menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum kecil. Dia menuliskan balasannya.

‘Aku kabur dari pernikahanku. Kau tahu kan? Perjodohan dan sebagainya.’

#KFFdiRumahAja

‘Masih ada perjodohan jaman sekarang?!’

Kyungsoo tertawa begitu Jongin menunjukkan kertasnya. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali. Jongin langsung menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

‘Jadi kau belum punya pacar, dijodohkan, dan kabur dari pernikahanmu?’

Anggukan jadi jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

‘Aku juga belum punya pacar.’

Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi.

#KFFdiRumahAja

‘Tahu. Anjingku tidak akan mau dengan pejantan yang sudah berpasangan.’

Jongin mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum geli. Dia masih disebut sebagai pejantan. Maka Jongin menuliskan balasannya.

‘Kau tahu kan, anjing pandai mencarikan pasangan hidup bagi pemiliknya.’

Senyum geli di wajah Jongin berganti dengan cengiran begitu Kyungsoo tertawa.

Dia mengangguk dan menuliskan ‘Iya’ sebagai balasannya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Tidak peduli dengan lututnya yang pegal karena berjongkok di atas kursi makan, tidak peduli dengan pinggangnya yang sakit karena sering membungkuk, tidak peduli dengan bibir yang mati rasa karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

‘Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor telepon? Sejujurnya, ini kertas terakhirku.’

Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia menghilang ke balik tembok sebelum kembali dan menunjukkan setumpuk kertas kosong yang dia bawa.

“Kau harus mencari pasangan yang saling melengkapi, tahu,” katanya setengah berteriak.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuh sedikit keluar dari jendela. “Kalau jadi pasanganku saja, mau tidak?”

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah setelah itu.

**[END]**


End file.
